


Happy Accident

by wicked3659



Series: Stargazer [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tf_rare pairing's weekly prompts - Prowl/Sideswipe - no disrespect intended. </p><p>A loose continuation of my fic; Let Go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Accident

The week had been a long one and Prowl was at the end of, his seemingly endless patience. It had been one thing after another. Decepticon attacks, human politics, and weren’t they just unnecessarily convoluted and complicated? Inter-base disputes, resource shortages, more attacks and that wasn’t mentioning the aborted special ops mission and number of pranks that had been carried out. Prowl sighed wearily and absently rubbed his chevron in an attempt to relieve the processor ache that was creeping up on him. Another prank, medbay this time. Prowl shook his helm.

They’d been operating in lock down for the last couple of weeks due to increased risk of Decepticon attack. It had been his suggestion. A suggestion he now regretted. Keeping certain mechs cooped up, even for short periods, was apparently tantamount to opening pandora’s box. The Earth myth, Prowl felt, was rather fitting for the chaos that had been caused. He had hoped, given that the main culprit now shared his berth on a fairly regular and exclusive basis, that the pranks would’ve have petered out. How wrong he had been!

His comm pinged and Prowl couldn’t help the smile when the ID tag showed up. What was it the human’s said? Speak of the devil? //Sideswipe, aren’t you on monitor duty right now?//

//Really? Not, hi Sideswipe, you sexy aft, I miss you, how are you, it’s been like eight hours since I last saw you, it’s too long, I order you back to my berth this instant?//

//Clearly it hasn’t been long enough.// Prowl replied dryly, with a smirk.

//Right in the spark, Prowl. Right in the spark.// Came the mock wounded reply.

Chuckling softly at the red mech’s dramatics, Prowl unfortunately didn’t have time to idly chat. //Sideswipe, did you need something?//

//Heh, yeah, just checking tonight was still okay and you know, you still wanted to taste the new batch of high grade I’ve made.//

Prowl nodded, even though Sideswipe couldn’t see him. //Everything is as planned. You know I would give you more advanced noticed if I was forced to cancel.//

//Yeah, I just wanted to make sure.//

There it was. Hidden expertly beneath all that ego and bravado, Sideswipe’s secret insecurities. Prowl had only been privy to them a couple of times and was genuinely touched that the frontliner was becoming more comfortable with him but it saddened him that he required any reassurance at all. That sadness soon turned to vague worry that he wasn’t enough for Sideswipe, that he couldn’t give him what he needed. He pushed that thought deep down, now was not the time. //I am looking forward to it.// he continued with a warm smile.

//Great! Don’t work too hard, okay! Catch you later, Prowl.// Sideswipe’s smile was evident in his tone.

However, when the comm. call ended, Prowl’s optics dimmed as they came to rest on the datapad containing the report of the latest prank. He had been putting this conversation off for a while. Hopefully, Sideswipe would understand and ease up on the pranking for a while. There was a quiet nagging in Prowl’s spark that told him it was unlikely to be that straightforward. Things with Sideswipe, as Prowl had learned after becoming more intimately involved with the mech, tended not to be. It was the price Prowl willingly and happily paid in order to spend time with the highly strung, emotionally charged, often irrational frontliner.

****

Sideswipe strode confidently through the Ark, bottle of high grade in hand. He was looking forward to spending another evening with Prowl. When the rest of the Ark had found out about their relationship, most had shrugged it off as a by-product of the shuttle crash, a phase that they would get over quickly. When they didn’t, the comments started. Some were very supportive and incredibly curious about Prowl and what the mech was really like. Others were snide and derogatory. Sideswipe had been put in the brig by the very mech he was seeing for brawling in defence of Prowl’s honour, more than once. He would do it again in a spark pulse too. It helped that the affection he received after he got out was more than he was used to from Prowl. He had joked about getting himself into fights more, if it evoked that kind of reaction from the Praxian.

The comments eventually subsided though. It helped that once Sunny had gotten on board with the situation, the golden mech would only have to glare at the offending mechs to shut them up. There weren’t many on the right side of sane that wanted to tangle with the less stable twin. After that, their relationship became old news, passing gossip, for which Sideswipe was secretly glad. He more than enjoyed the jealous looks he got though, when they went out in public together. Much to Prowl’s surprise, it turned out that he was more desirable than he’d ever anticipated. Sideswipe grinned at that memory. Prowl’s modesty was quite endearing.

Stopping at the door to Prowl’s quarters, Sideswipe checked himself over and pinged the door. His spark fluttered a little as he waited the few seconds it took for Prowl to answer. “Hey there, Stargazer,” Sideswipe greeted the black and white cheerfully when the door opened. He stepped into Prowl’s space and immediately pulled him into a tender kiss. He loved that even after weeks of kisses, Prowl’s intakes still hitched.

Prowl smiled and ducked his helm as the kiss broke, stepping back into his quarters. He didn’t correct Sideswipe’s nickname for him either. He never did when they were off duty. He was rather fond of the reminder of how they first got together, even if he had almost died in the process. “Good day then I take it?” Prowl asked, accepting the high grade.

Sideswipe flopped on the comfortable sofa as he watched Prowl pour out the high grade. “Yeah, can’t complain, monitor duty was a riot as always, though I kept myself entertained,” he grinned mischievously.

Sitting down beside the red mech after he’d handed him a cube, Prowl hummed softly in response.

Glancing at him, Sideswipe canted his helm with a slight frown. “What?”

“What?”

“You hummed,” Sideswipe prompted, swallowing a gulp of his high grade.

“Yes,” Prowl replied with a wry smile. “I guess I am just well aware of your methods of entertainment.”

Sideswipe chuckled and nuzzled his cheek. “Well my favourite was busy. Mech has to save himself from sanity breaking boredom somehow, what with the base curfew and all.”

Prowl’s faceplates creased into a slight frown and he sipped his high grade, enjoying the subtle flavours that Sideswipe always managed to bring out.

“I know that look,” Sideswipe prompted with a small smile as he gazed at him.

“What look?”

“That, something’s on my processor but I’m not sure it’s on my processor enough to worry about, look,” he gave Prowl a lopsided grin. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Smiling, Prowl bowed his helm slightly. “It appears you already know me too well.”

“Damn right!” Sideswipe agreed eagerly. “So come on, out with it.”

Venting air softly, Prowl hesitated. “It’s just about your… entertainment. The pranks, they’re increasing.”

Nodding at the utterly obvious statement, Sideswipe sat back. “Getting funnier too, did you see the medbay?”

Prowl didn’t respond to Sideswipe’s snicker and his frown deepened. “Sideswipe, I’m being serious.”

“When are you not?” the red mech teased, before catching the look of consternation on Prowl’s face. “Alright, you got my attention,” he relented.

“It needs to stop.”

Sideswipe wasn’t expecting such a blunt response and drew back a little. “Prowl, we’ve talked about this before, you know why I do it and I always make sure nobody’s going to get hurt.”

“Yes, I know, but just because you currently can’t venture out as often as you’d like for your own safety is no reason to increase the frequency of your pranking to a level where it is detrimental to everybody else’s sanity. You’re not the only one on this base that dislikes these situations, you realise?”

Mouth twisting slightly, Sideswipe looked down at his cube. “I think most mechs enjoy a laugh when we’re stuck in these situations,” he murmured a little pointedly.

Mildly irritated at the subtle dig at his sense of humour, Prowl’s doorwings flared a little. “Well be that as it may, it is immature and selfish behaviour and it needs to stop.”

Sideswipe flinched a little and gave Prowl an incredulous look, hurt flitting across his face before it was replaced by a scowl. “You think I’m immature and selfish?”

Prowl scoffed impatiently. “Oh, come on, you must realise that this behaviour, pranking isn’t exactly a healthy coping mechanism?”

“So… you think I’m immature and selfish,” Sideswipe stated evenly, frowning at his cube.

“That is not what I said,” Prowl responded quickly.

“It’s alright, I get it. I mean, that’s what most mechs think of me, so why should you be any different, right?”

“Sideswipe…”

The red mech shook his helm and held up his hand, his irritation and mild anger melted into hurt and rarely seen vulnerability. “You know what… I think I’m just going to go,” he declared softly, placing his cube on the nearby table.

“Sides’,” Prowl got up to follow him, only for Sideswipe to back away from him. “I didn’t mean to offend y--”

“--yeah, I get that,” Sideswipe answered, meeting Prowl’s concerned gaze briefly, “but I’m an immature, selfish glitch right, so how can I possibly take offence?”

“...I…” Prowl faltered, unsure how to fix the unravelling situation.

Sideswipe looked away and headed for the door. “I’ll talk to you later, Prowl.”

Prowl watched as the red mech disappeared into the corridor before his helm bowed sadly and his doorwings drooped low on his back, his spark sinking in his chest. It was a painful reminder of how little he still knew about the warrior and a stark reminder of how things were rarely straightforward, when it came to Sideswipe and his hidden layers of sensitivity.

****

Sunstreaker threw his brother a look as he stomped into their shared quarters and flounced into his chair. He simply watched as his twin sank down to the floor, picked up his game controller, modified for Cybertronian hands and began to play his computer game. It was one of the few human pastimes that had been adaptable and was one of Sideswipe’s favourite. Especially when he was stressed. Sunstreaker preferred their movies but he wasn’t about to criticise. Shaking his helm, he put aside his book file and sat beside his brother and picked up the other controller.

They sat like that for a while, playing against each other until Sideswipe ultimately won. Sunstreaker grunted as Sideswipe whooped his victory and grinned at him.

“So, had a fight huh?” the golden mech cut straight to the point, now that his brother was placcid.

Sideswipe pulled a face and shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Course it doesn’t, that’s why you’re here interrupting my night instead of at Prowl’s where you planned.”

“Alright, don’t have to be a smart aft all your life, you know,” Sideswipe retorted petulantly.

Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge at him. “Well, I hope you don’t plan on staying, I have plans later.”

Sideswipe eyed his brother. “Those plans wouldn’t happen to include a certain gambler would they?”

Sunstreaker shrugged.

Snorting, Sideswipe held out his hand. “Knew it, you owe me three rations, glitch,” he grinned.

Smirking faintly, Sunstreaker handed them over without complaint. It didn’t really make a difference, they shared all their rations anyway. It was fun keeping his twin guessing though, on those rare occasions, Sunstreaker did decide to take some bot to his berth. “So what did you do?”

Letting out an unhappy noise, Sideswipe sprawled on his own berth. “Seriously, going to kick me while I’m down? Little support from my own twin would be nice.”

Sunstreaker huffed a short laugh. “You’re you and he’s Prowl, so what did you do?”

Sideswipe threw his brother a dark look. “Pranked too much apparently. It obviously pissed him off because despite him telling me not so long ago that he didn’t really mind it all that much, now he turns round and I’m suddenly immature and selfish.”

Optics brightening in surprise, Sunstreaker gazed at his brother. “He said that?”

“More or less,” muttered Sideswipe sullenly.

Frowning, Sunstreaker pushed the issue. “Well which is it? More or less?”

“Why does it matter?”

“Because it’s Prowl and he only does literal meanings,” Sunstreaker explained slowly. Sometimes his brother could be a little thick headed.

“He said pranking was immature and selfish.”

“Really?”

Sideswipe groaned. “What is this an interrogation?”

Sunstreaker gave him a blank look. “You’re the glitch who decided to ‘face the most obtuse, literal mech on base. Specifics are important.”

“Fine! For frag’s sake,” Sideswipe retorted. “He said that pranking so much was immature and selfish,” his voice got quieter as he explained.

Sunstreaker waited.

It wasn’t long before Sideswipe moaned and pouted. “He was being literal, wasn’t he?” he whined miserably.

Smiling in mild sympathy at his brother, Sunstreaker nodded. “This is Prowl. If he said that the amount of pranking was immature and selfish, then that’s probably exactly what he meant.”

“Ah! BUT! He did say that it was an unhealthy coping mechanism.”

“I could have told you that, Sides’,” Sunstreaker replied dryly.

Sideswipe sulked for a little while. “So what do I do? He doesn’t get it, I know he tries but the pranking, he doesn’t understand why I do it, why I need to,” he rubbed his face tiredly.

“So, show him.”

Turning to meet his brother’s steady, serious gaze, Sideswipe waited for the punch line that never came. “You’re serious?”

“Totally. Prowl, for all his scary smarts, is a mech that learns by doing, or seeing, or whatever. Point is, show him what it’s like to commit a prank, get him to tag along, then maybe he’ll understand and be more sympathetic.”

“That’s the craziest idea, I think I’ve ever heard.”

Sunstreaker laughed softly and swatted his brother’s arm. “So you’ll be able to pull it off no problem then.”

Levelling a dry look at his twin, Sideswipe sat up. “I’m not sure whether I’m supposed to be insulted or flattered.”

“I don’t care,” Sunstreaker smiled wryly at him. “Just get out.”

“Sheesh, feeling the love, brother,” Sideswipe teased as he picked himself up off the berth. He pinched a helm fin on his way past, narrowly avoiding a fist, with a grin. He paused for a klik at the doorway. “Thanks.”

Sunstreaker just waved him off and smirked as he returned to his book file, muttering ‘glitch’ affectionately as the doors slid shut.

****

He pinged the door twice with no response. Frowning at it, Sideswipe decided to ping Prowl’s comm. He received an automated busy response but he knew Prowl would receive his messages. //Hey, Prowl, I’m outside, I’m just going to sit out here until you let me in. I’m sorry I left, please talk to me.//

On the other side of the door a dejected Prowl stepped out of his washrack and dried himself off. He could have sworn he’d heard his door but it didn’t matter, he had somewhere else to be. He had resolved to find Sideswipe and talk this out with him. He didn’t like problems spiralling into larger ones just because of a lack of communication. Sideswipe deserved that much from him at the very least. He quickly finished his cube, quietly cursing the strength of Sideswipe’s high grade before heading to the door.

Sideswipe had taken to sitting on the floor, leaning against the door, his optics dim. He’d received the odd funny look and no doubt the gossip mill would be rife with rumours of their fight by the morning. He didn’t care though, he just wanted Prowl to talk to him. He would stay as long as it took. When the door opened unexpectedly, he squeaked and fell backwards, helm landing on Prowl’s feet as the mech peered down at him in bemusement.

“Sideswipe? How long have you been sat here?”

Throwing him a lop-sided grin, Sideswipe stayed where he was for a moment. “Hey, Stargazer, not long, didn’t you hear me ping your door?”

Prowl shook his helm. “I was in the wash rack, I was about to come and find you.”

“Without checking your messages?” Sideswipe asked as he got to his feet. “I’m just that important am I?” he smirked.

Prowl’s optics dimmed slightly and he ducked his helm. “You are important to me, Sideswipe, I do hope you know that.”

Lifting Prowl’s helm to look him in the optic, Sideswipe stepped closer and brushed his lips over Prowl’s in a sweet kiss. “I know, I’m an idiot, I shouldn’t have left. Can we talk?”

Nodding, Prowl led him back inside his quarters and sat apprehensively on the edge of the sofa.

Sideswipe laughed gently and sat beside him. “Not that kind of talk, Prowl, relax,” he watched as those tantalising doorwings fluttered slightly and Prowl gazed at him expectantly. “About what you said--”

“--I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt you, it was disrespectful, I--”

Putting a finger to Prowl’s mouth to stop him from continuing, Sideswipe nodded. “--I know. It matters to me what you think, especially of me. I forgot how literal you can be and it caught me off guard. I do want to talk about the pranking though.”

“Alright.”

“It’s hard for you to understand why I do it so I wanted to explain you, well more show you why.”

Prowl frowned slightly. “How are you going to do that?”

Sideswipe’s smile widened. “You’re going to come and prank with me.”

“I am most certainly not,” Prowl replied immediately, doorwings rising on his back.

Laughing, Sideswipe gently caressed one of the doorwings and leaned in close to nuzzle Prowl’s cheek. “Hear me out.”

Prowl listened as the frontliner explained his intention and the plan and what he hoped to achieved from it all. He sat in silence for a little while as Sideswipe waited for him to decide. If they were caught, he as second in command would never live it down. Any semblance of authority he had would be ruined. If they got caught. He predicted only a 13% chance that they would. It was a surprisingly logical suggestion and he finally relented. “Okay, I’ll help you.”

Sideswipe wrapped his arms around the smaller mech and held him close, kissing his cheek. “You won’t regret it.”

“That, is debatable.”

****

They’d decided on carrying the prank out that evening, during the duty shift change. It had been Prowl’s suggestion and was an effort to minimise them being seen.

Sideswipe was visibly excited. This was a prank he’d done before many times but it always worked a treat. With Prowl’s permission and help, he could finally target the one mech who had so far been exempt from his pranking. Prowl’s unique talents, which involved hacking and apparently subterfuge on a level that rivalled Jazz’s, were instrumental in the success of the prank and as they watched it unfold, Sideswipe could barely contain himself.

They escaped the scene of the crime before the security cameras came back online and had disappeared up onto the roof of the Ark before anybody had even realised they were there. Sideswipe was laughing delightedly. “Did you see Prime’s face!?”

“I was there,” Prowl replied with an amused smile.

“It was priceless! Primus, I’ve been wanting to get Prime for so long!” Sideswipe whooped with glee before turning and quickly pulling Prowl into a tight embrace, fingers stroking his face. “And it’s all thanks to you.”

“I feel that you’re a bad influence,” Prowl commented lightly.

Chuckling, Sideswipe hummed with agreement. “I am the worst influence,” he stole a needy kiss. “Was worth it,” he pulled back for a klik, regarding Prowl curiously. “So, do you get it now?”

“While I cannot say that I approve or that it does that much for me, there is a certain element of excitement and sense of achievement that comes with pranking,” he smiled softly at Sideswipe. “Just tone it down a little until we can lift the curfew.”

“Anything for my little spy,” the red mech grinned, mouthing playfully over the point of Prowl’s chevron.

“I am hardly a spy,” Prowl scoffed.

“Jazz would be jealous of your secret skills,” Sideswipe insisted, his fingers finding the doorwing hinge and wriggling in between sensitive cabling to caress and molest.

Exhaling softly, Prowl arched into the red mech, fingers curling into his plating. “I am getting the distinct impression that pranking does more for you than keep you busy and entertained,” he breathed.

Humming against Prowl’s throat, Sideswipe flicked his glossa out to tease the thick cabling. “Honestly, this is a happy accident. I had no idea how much of a turn having you prank with me would be,” he gazed at Prowl with darkened, lustful optics. “It’s never happened before, not that I’m complaining.”

Shivering at Sideswipe’s talented touches, Prowl smirked and shook his helm. “Who am I to deny you,” he answered warmly. Truth being, he never wanted to deny the frontliner, he was just that much enamoured with the mech.

Grinning, Sideswipe pushed Prowl back against the outer wall of the ship and pressed flush to his slight frame, hands roaming all over his body, enjoying the soft sounds he was pulling from the normally stoic mech. He did so love seeing Prowl this way, knowing he was the only one. Gripping Prowl’s waist, he lifted the mech up and helped him curl his legs about his hips as he rocked his own against him, grinding wantonly into him.

Prowl moaned and clung to the red mech’s shoulders, warmth and pleasure blossoming out from his interface array. His panel opened without much further ado and Sideswipe wasted no time in taking full advantage of the opportunity. Prowl’s helm rolled back against the cool plating of the ship as he felt thick fingers sliding slowly into his valve.

Pumping his fingers in and out of the already slick valve, Sideswipe couldn’t hold himself back for long, slipping his hand free, he licked the lubricant from his fingers, optics fixed on Prowl who was watching him intently. Kissing the Praxian deeply, Sideswipe reached between them and helped to guide his hard spike into the waiting, inviting entrance. He sank deep into Prowl with a low, rumbling moan, holding himself still for a few kliks as the valve rippled about his length.

They needed no words as they interfaced. Sideswipe started off slow and gently, rolling his hips, teasing his spike a little deeper every time. Prowl moaned softly, optics dim with enjoyment. It wasn’t long before Sideswipe was picking up his pace, his arousal, want and pleasure spurring him on to chase down their overloads. He rocked hard into Prowl, ignoring the clang and scrape of metal as Prowl was pushed back against the ship’s hull with every deep thrust.

For his part, Prowl gasped and held tightly onto Sideswipe, squeezing his valve around the invading spike every time it sank fully into him. His valve ached with pleasure and heat and he trembled as he was pushed closer and closer to that edge. Sideswipe’s thrusts were becoming erratic and desperate and neither mech cared about anything else.

Overload hit Prowl first and he arched up off the ship’s wall, crying out his pleasure to the sky and rapidly approaching dawn, Sideswipe’s name a reverent whimper on his lips.

Sideswipe grunted and thrust deep a few more times before his spike erupted in a heat of fluid and ecstasy. He hollered out his climax, burying his helm into the crook of Prowl’s neck as his spike throbbed with release, locked inside the black and white’s tight heat. He felt exquisite and Sideswipe simply could not get enough.

Sagging in Sideswipe’s arms, Prowl nuzzled and kissed the black helm affectionately. He’d already changed Sideswipe’s schedule so he started later and blocked out the first couple of hours of his own shift. Recharge was the furthest thing from his processor. He fully intended on returning the pleasure in kind once they were in the comfort of his quarters. Perhaps there was something to this pranking after all? Plus, when did he ever get to use his rank to such a delightful advantage? Prowl certainly wasn’t unhappy with the results.


End file.
